


"So you were mad at me, right?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "so you were mad at me right?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"So you were mad at me, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "so you were mad at me right?"

"So you were mad at me, right?" Diggle asked, putting the bouquet of flowers on the table. Lyla rolled her eyes and pushed away from him.

"The fact that you have to ask-"

"You know what? Oliver, don’t you and I have that thing upstairs?" Felicity wondered aloud, looking up at him.

"What thing?" He asked, completely oblivious.

"Haha, that thing. You know," She smiled, pleading him with her eyes to understand. 

"No. What-"

"Okay! That just means I have to show you. Excuse us," She said, grabbing Oliver’s arm. She almost had to push him up the stairs.

"What- Felicity, I don’t-"

"He’s an idiot," Lyla said, watching as Felicity finally explained to Oliver why they suddenly had to go upstairs.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Diggle said, putting his arm around her. 

"No, I’m still mad at you," Lyla said, shrugging off his shoulder. She sat at Felicity’s chair and busily looked through her phone.

"Lyla-" Diggle groaned, grabbing the flowers. "What did I do? Whatever it is, I’m sorry."

"Nope, you’re still in trouble," She said.

He groaned and pressed his hand to his forehead.


End file.
